The present invention relates as indicated to animal noise protection devices and relates more particularly to such devices which are suitable for protecting a domestic pet such as a dog from loud and/or sudden noises occurring in the proximity of the animal.
It is common knowledge that many household pets, and particularly dogs, are extremely sensitive to loud and sudden noises which occur near the dog. The problem of noise pollution is a constantly increasing one due not only to technological advances which are frequently noise-producing but the greater concentration of people within a particular area. Typical noises which are bothersome to household pets such as dogs include noises arising within the home caused by noise-generating appliances, the slamming of doors, and even loud conversations. Noises occuring outside the home to which dogs and other pets are commonly subjected include vehicular traffic, construction work and the like, not to mention the sound of gun fire where the habitat of the pet permits hunting or the discharge of guns.
The consideration of the above problems led to the invention disclosed in my earlier filed, pending application Ser. No. 339,372, filed Mar. 8, 1973, entitled "Animal Shelter". Although the shelter disclosed and claimed in my earlier application is completely satisfactory for the purposes intended, other noise protection devices for animals such as dogs have occurred to me since my earlier invention, and it is to these additional devices which the present application relates.